Hoping on Destiny
by BecauseYourMine
Summary: Back when he was just a boy who loved to play a game on a worn out court by the river, it all seemed easy enough. Every time he saw her, even if he lacked the courage to speak to her, he was sure there was something there. LP.


A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a OTH Fic. and who knows it maybe the last.. LOL. So I know this might be pretty redundant at this point, considering all the LP fics. there are, but I really wanted to do this, because I hated S5 for them. I'm all about angst, but the Lucas of S5 really bothered me.

So any type of review/criticism is very much appreciated. ;-)

I think its all pretty self-explanatory...

-----------

_ll Step out the door and it feels like rain_  
_That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane_  
_Take to the streets but you can't ignore_  
_That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for... ll_

Back when he was just a boy who loved to play a game on a worn out court by the river, it all seemed easy enough.

Every time he saw her, even if he lacked the courage to speak to her, he was sure there was something there.

All the guys at the court would laugh at him for his shy demeanor anytime she was spoken of, but it was something he couldn't quite articulate. The feelings that he harbored for a girl who had never even acknowledge his existence.

But god did he know her.

He would see her around town. A mess of golden curls, and legs that seemed to go on forever. When she was around her friends, the popular girls with pep and cheer, she always seemed to be restless, searching for more. There was something in her eyes. The one time, by chance, they had made actual eye contact, he noticed it. For that brief second, her eyes looked a lot like his.

There was something that he saw in those eyes, that loneliness and loss, that gave him hope. Maybe he could be the one to fix or replace what had been taken from her. And just maybe she could do the same for him.

He would watch her from a far, taking into account the simple things she did. The way she brushed her hair from her face, the small smile that would form when she finished a sketch during lunch. The fact that no matter what she wore, she still looked absolutely amazing. Every single thing she did captivated him. He tried not to seem like such a stalker, but could you really blame him for looking?

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen…

And she didn't even know his name. Or at least he thought so.

She didn't seem too pay much attention to him when they were at school or when they crossed paths in their small little town. Whenever they came into close proximity he felt like a shadow of light, something that faded in the background, present but unimportant to notice. And much to his disliking she paid far too much attention to another boy with the last name Scott, a boy that wasn't him. A boy that he hated, and very much envied.

On the days when all his hope seemed gone, and the idea of him and her seemed impossible, his belief in fate and destiny would remind him otherwise.

He would imagine that all love stories started that way.

Just a boy and girl.

A boy and a girl who grew up in two separate worlds, but had more in common then they could possibly imagine. A boy and a girl whose fate would bring then together, destined for each other. A boy and girl who fell hopelessly in love with one another and lived happily ever after.

But that had not been their story.

In the beginning it seemed like it could be…

It all started on one fated day of car trouble and sheer luck that finally allowed for them to collide. He was too nervous to say much. and what he did mutter out, only made her more annoyed and him more embarrassed. But after that day he was more then sure that there was something there. Something more then the common shared liking of music. Something more then a uncomfortable acknowledgement of familial relationships that were kept secret in their small town.

There was something there. A connection. A spark. Something Real. Something Destined.

_ll If ever your world starts crashing down,_  
_Whenever your world starts crashing down_  
_Whenever your world starts crashing down_  
_That's where you'll find me... ll_

Then the world got in the way.

Obligation, fear, unsaid feelings, misunderstandings and teenager love triangles.

He's not quite sure how to it goes from her not knowing who he is to secret moments in seedy motel rooms, but it does.

Somewhere in between his victory over the other boy name Scott, on the same old court by the river and the two of them sneaking around her best friend… he loses her.

And when he loses her, he thinks he loses himself.

They weren't together long, but in that time he was fairly certain that there was something between them that felt a lot like love. But then its gone before he wants it to be and after its over he's not the same boy anymore.

He decides to leave the comfort of their town, thinking that he could get back to being that boy.

The one who loved a girl and a game, who was kind and caring, and noble.

He goes to say goodbye, but she doesn't seem to care all that much. But really he knows its easier to pretend that nothing is changing, when really it is. In big Ways.

It still pains him when they leave things so unfinished between them. But he still leaves and she stays, and he really hopes that one day he can be the guy she deserves.

Then the world got in the way.

Heart attacks and teenage marriage.

He returns for his family.

The boy he used to hate- the other boy with the last name Scott- isn't really who he thought he was, and now he considers him a friend, his brother. So he comes back because he knows he could use some help.

And so he comes home, and things are different between him and her, and even though he is almost certain that there still is something there, he knows he has hurt her to much.

So they become friends. Sort of.

He keeps himself busy with things that are less important than the girl with curls. And somewhere along the way he thinks there is something real between him and another girl. He really wants to think there is, that way he wont have to regret what he's lost.

So as time passes, he starts to think that maybe there wasn't still something there between him and the girl he now calls his 'friend'.

That the connection they shared was based more on friendship then love. He thinks that maybe the feelings he had for her were based more on what he thought love was, that maybe in hindsight it was less real, less intense then they both thought it had been.

He knows that's a lie, but he still pretends that's what it is.

Its easier and far less risker to believe in that lie then acknowledge the truth.

_ll Everyone's the same_  
_our fingers to our toes_  
_We just can't get it right_  
_But we're on the road... ll_

Things seem to be good between them for awhile. As friends at least.

They become inseparable the summer before senior year, the summer when its just the two of them in their little town. And things seemed pretty simple when it was just the two of them.

Late night movie marathons and spontaneous road trips. Going to the beach to escape the sweltering heat. Eating lunch everyday at his mother's café. Listening to music and laughing about things only shared between them.

Then the world got in the way.

Adoptive Mothers tragically dying before getting time with their daughters. Absentee biological fathers out for blood for their attempted murder. Boy drafts and the return of Chris Keller.

But none of that compares to one day.

He gets to school on that day to learn that there is someone who has a gun inside.

And even though his girlfriend is standing, safely next to him, he runs inside. The girl with curls is inside, and she needs him.

He finds her in the library, bleeding from a bullet that's lodged in her leg, and he knows that if she's gonna make it through this, he has to be the one to save her.

So he does.

He risks his own life to make sure she gets out. But before they go to leave, she says something he wasn't expecting, she says she loves him.

It doesn't hit him then, but now he knows that's when everything changes.

The lives of everyone in their small little town are effected by that day. All at once everything loses its innocence. People never quite the same again.

But at the time it feels like hes the only one who has lost. His uncle, his almost father, dies because of a scared boy who was angry and misguided, and as a result his mother is lost in pain and grief.

Nothing seems to matter anymore. Not the game that he once believed could heal him. Not his friends and family, who try to make his grief bearable, or the girlfriend who tries so desperately to make him forget.

He's farther away from the boy he used to be.

The boy who loved a girl and a game. The boy who believed in destiny and fate. Because now, he is more then certain those things don't exist. They can't. Not after everyone he has lost.

So Time passes, and he grieves. Somehow he manages to pull it together. Its not an easy process, and hes not all that graceful about it, but eventually it gets just a little easier.

Then the world got in the way.

Heart conditions, Vow renewals, Car Crashes, Secret Pregnancies, and Break-ups.

The last thing on the list is a little less shocking for him. It Doesn't hurt as much as when it happened with the girl, the one he now calls his friend.

He tries to become the boy- almost man- everyone needs him to be. The friend, the brother, the son who is always there. And even though so much is happening around him, he thinks he's close to being that person again.

_ll If ever your will starts crashing down_  
_Whenever your will starts crashing down_  
_Whenever your will starts crashing down_  
_That's when you find me... ll_

Then something happens that he is not expecting.

The girl, the one with curls, the one he doesn't even realize is still in his heart, is in trouble.

She needs rescuing, so... he saves her.

He doesn't know why hes so willing to risk everything for this girl. Maybe it's a reflex, or some hero complex he needs to fulfill, or just maybe its something more then that.

When she tells him she loves him, that she's _in_ love with him, he starts to think that it must be because there is something more between them, something like love.

He doesn't tell her that though, instead he mumbles things about friendship and quickly leaves.

He knows he has hurt her, hurt them both... and he doesn't think he can take that kind of pain again.

It isn't until he makes the winning shot at the state championship that he tells her what's in his heart. He tells her what hes known along. That it was her, that she had always been the one in his heart. And in that single moment of clarity, he knows it will always be her. He loves this girl, and always has, and that's something that wont be changing anytime soon.

Their coupling is met by some tough times.

Heart attacks, Comas, Psycho Stalkers, and the Revelation that his father killed his uncle.

But somehow they get through it. Somehow they become stronger through it, and he thinks that's how love works. Even during the roughest times, you survive and become stronger because you have someone by you side, someone who will always be there.

True Love Always.

And even through all the chaos, their Happy.

Its more then just teenage love, and they both know it. There is something there. Something that feels like forever.

_ll (Yeah) Lost till you're found_  
_Swim till you drown_  
_Know that we all fall down... ll_

Amidst all of it, he finds time to write down his thoughts. He writes the story of his life, and even though he thinks its not much, she tells him otherwise.

And the simple fact that she believes in him makes him do the same. With high school almost behind them, he thinks she just helped him realize what he wants to do now that basketball is no longer an option.

He thinks he would like to write. He thinks he wants to write and he wants to be with her. It feels right, like it was all he has ever wanted.

Things are going good, and forever doesn't seem long enough.

So when she decides to take a internship after high school, a internship that's located across the country, he's not scared hes gonna lose her, their love is stronger then that.

So they take one last road trip together, and they make promises of a future he is more then sure they will share together, And when she tells him she will love him forever, he believes her.

Then she's gone and after she decides she's staying in the big city to pursue her dreams, it takes everything inside him to start believing in destiny again. It's the only thing that is reassuring him that she will be back.

But destiny doesn't seem enough.

He gets worried, when a year later they are still not living in the same state. It feels a lot like forever is not possible anymore.

His love for her hasn't faltered, but the ache of not seeing her everyday hasn't either. He doesn't know how much longer they can last like this, and he knows if he doesn't act on his insecurities, it might be over.

After the team he is helping coach, the one his brother plays for, wins their division championship, he knows its now or never. So he goes, across the country to see her, he takes a ring, _the ring_, with him.

Things don't really work out the way he had planned it.

A lot has changed, and even though he doesn't want to admit it, hes not the same boy anymore. And maybe she's not the same girl.

But it still really shocks him that she says no to his proposal. 'No' not might have been her exact words, but it sure sounded that way to him, because now its really over.

That morning when he leaves her in that hotel room, when he gives her one last kiss, one that feels a hell of a lot like goodbye, he knows that destiny and fate never really existed, and now he thinks that the boy who used to love a girl and a game, had been a _really stupid_ boy.

_ll Love till you hate_  
_ Strong till you break_  
_Know that we all fall down.. ll_

So time passes, a whole year does.

And he knows that a year is a long time. A lot can happen.

In a year he sees his brother's dreams become closer to reality then ever before.

In a year his mother, the one constant in his life, decides she needs a change, and begins traveling everywhere and anywhere.

It takes one year for his novel, _their_ story, to be edited and ready for publishing.

It also takes a year for him to realize that a year is _far too long_ for him to still be unable to get over her. And it takes him that year to figure out maybe he can't get over it. Maybe he never will, and just maybe he doesn't want too.

He makes it a point in that year to never bring her up to his friends and family, their friends and family. He knows that although she stopped being apart of his life, she didn't stop being apart of theirs. He's heard them mention her when they think he's not paying attention or he can't hear what they're saying.. But he does. It comforts him to know that she's ok. It makes him proud to know how wonderful she's doing in that big city, he always knew she was meant for great things.

And maybe that's when he figures out that she was right that night when she had asked for time, when she had promised someday, even if someday sounded like 'No', he knows now that that had not been the case.

God how stupid had he been? Too not only have been not understanding when she asked for time but even worse when he left her...

_ll If ever your will starts crashing down,_  
_Whenever your will starts crashing down._  
_If ever your will starts crashing down,_  
_That's when you'll find (find) me.. ll_

He gets a call from his publisher, his book is going to be released and the company has more then enough confidence in his work that they have him scheduled for a nationwide book tour, and he has a signing in Los Angeles. He thinks that's the moment he's been waiting for. Another chance. Maybe fate is real after all.

It amazes him that his belief in destiny has been restored again, and it's all because of the same girl, now woman, who is all curls and legs.

He thinks about calling her and inviting her to the signing, but he gets to nervous to call. He thinks back to how this girl has always had that effect on him and smiles that some things never really do change. He knows the love he has for her hasn't.

He mentions his signing in L.A. to his brother and best friend, hoping they pass along the fact that him and her will be in same city, only for a night. But he knows they won't. And he can't really blame them.

After the way they ended, he has no doubt that everyone secretly sided with her, a unspoken truth, amongst them all. But he understands and he's even kind of relieved that they are so protective of her, it means that she's being cared for even if he's not the one doing it. But god does he wish he was. He's hoping that after this trip he might be again.

The day before he leaves, without even bringing it up, his brother slips him a folded sheet of paper at his going away dinner. He took it and placed it in his pocket and looked up at his brother and given the smile the younger man had on his face he was pretty certain what was written on the paper, her address.

That night as he leaves, his brother hugs him and whispered, "don't screw it up this time.. bring her back where she belongs".

He has no intention of disappointing him.

_ll Lost till you're found_  
_ Swim till you drown_  
_Know that we all fall down.. ll_

He leaves for his book tour on a Monday morning and so begins his journey around the country, but to be honest everything kind of blends together.

By the third day his life on the road has become a routine of interviews with local newspapers, a booking signing at a local store and then back to his hotel room where he makes a daily check in call to his best friend to let her know how its all going and then a quick talk with his brother about how his practice went for the day.

But all that changes when he gets to Los Angeles. He was able to convince his editor to reschedule his signing to be in the morning, giving him the whole afternoon to finally see her.

A year is a long time. And he knows a lot can change. But when he gets to her front down and knocks, it becomes apparent that more then a lot can change in a year.

A man opens the door, a smirking brunette man.

"Hi, is.. Does Peyton Sawyer live her?" He asks convincing himself that this impromptu visit may very well be a mistake

The man only continues to smirk, and stare. Then he inches closer to the threshold, trying to shield the entrance.

"Look, I know who you are ok?" The man says, almost annoyed that he has to explain why he shouldn't be here looking for her. "And I think you should go, she doesn't need this.." He is more then sure that this guy is only trying to protect her, but she has never needed to be protected from him, a year can't change that fact. He wants to tell this guy off, who is he to be telling him these things? If he knows who he is, then he knows that it isn't over between them.

"Julian…Who's at the door?" She Is here.

He hears as she comes closer and then there she is, standing in front of him, looking just as beautiful as that day by the river, the day it all began. "Hey" she says, evidently surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hey", is the one word he can get out, the one syllable that seems to come from him as he makes his way fully into her apartment. But really they were never one for words, there was always just something there.

She directs her attention back the brunette man, "Hey you think you could give us a few minutes?" She says.

"Are you sure? Because I can stick around you know.." The man says, only looking at her when he speaks.

"I'm a big girl, really." She admits half-joking. "Now Go." She laughs as she takes him by his arm, escorting him past the door.

He hears the guy whisper something and even though he couldn't quite make it out, he knows it was about him. He doesn't like that there is someone new in her life, and although his first impression of the guy isn't really helping the situation, and although he can tell there is nothing more then a friendship between the two, it still bothers him. Because this new guy in her life, has got to spend the last year with her, and he didn't. And its his fault that that's true.

She turns her attention back to the man she hasn't seen in what feels like a lifetime, and after the initial shock is gone, all that is left is awkwardness and hurt feelings. He can feel it too, and he really doesn't want it to be this way.

"So…um what are you doing here? You know why are you in L.A.? it's been so long.." She was never the rambling type, she was head-strong and certain of herself, but he can sense it, they're grasping at straws and before he loses his nerves he knows he better start talking.

"Oh, um my book. It got published, and-" He doesn't even finish his explanation before he feels her slender arms wrap around him. It surprises him two fold. Firstly, how she can so suddenly be in his arms at the news, and secondly, it surprises how she still fits so perfectly there.

"God Luke that's great.." She whispers as he feels her pull away from him. "I am so-I am so proud of you…" She says genuinely, he can tell.

"Thanks. But come on, I would never have been able to do it with out you." He says the words he knows are true without even thinking. And although he knows it might be a little too forward given the fact they have seen each other in a year, the small smile that forms on her lips tells him its more then ok.

"So listen, I was wondering if you had some time to talk, I'm only in town till the morning, but I was hoping to spend some time with you, if that's possible, for what I hear your like on the cusp of being a big time music executive.." He says and she only laughs.

"I'm not quite an executive yet, but fortunately I have left the mail room." she laughs again. God has he missed the sound of her laugh. "I guess I have time for ah, for a cup of coffee maybe?" She cringles her nose in a questioning way, and now he's hoping more then ever that this really is there second chance. He keeps hearing his brother's warning before he left, play continuously in his head:

_"don't screw it up this time.. bring her back where she belongs"._

_ll Love till you hate,  
Strong till you break,  
Know that we all fall down.. ll_

_They walk down to a little shop two blocks from her apartment. Its small and quiet, and he can see why she likes it, even if the coffee doesn't taste half as good as the coffee from his mothers café, and the view of the park across the street is nowhere near as breathtaking as the view by the river back home._

They talk. Sort of. They talk about how he found out his book was getting published, they talk about her work at the label, how she was promoted and Julian, the guy that had been at her apartment. He is just a friend, and she mentions that she is planning on introducing him to Brooke, she thinks they're perfect for each other.

They talk about everything, and nothing all at the same time. Before it was something he loved, their comfort factor, but now all he really wants to do is get down to what he really has to say.

They make it back to apartment all to quickly, and there is still so much left to say, he doesn't know where to start, so he says what he's been waiting to say for over a year now.

"Peyton…God, I'm.. I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry for everything." He says it with such sincerity and conviction. Its been something he's been carrying around for a year, and he knows she needed to hear it.

"Luke, please don't, ok. Don't" She says as her voice cracks. He sees as tears begin to form, but he continues anyways.

"I need to say this ok. Because god am I sorry. I'm sorry for proposing the way I did. I'm sorry that I got so mad and thought you had said 'No', but most of all I'm so sorry for leaving." He says it looking straight into her emerald eyes, he needs for her to see that how much this has weighed on him. "It wasn't fair to you. None of it was…"

"Hey I get it, you know.. 'People Always Leave' " She says her lifelong mantra to him as tears begin to fall, and it makes him feel even worse then before. People had always left, but he never was supposed to be one of them.

"Yeah but sometimes they come back" He whispers as he wipes away the droplets from her cheeks. "I know we have a lot to talk about, I have a lot to apologize for, but I want us to be 'us' again."

"Luke, I…We can't be. It hurts too much, it still hurts so much." They aren't complete thoughts she speaks, but he knows exactly what she's saying. They never were much for words. She is telling him, that its too late. That they can get past their past. And although there might be something between them, it might not be enough anymore.

But he doesn't believe that's true. He knows from experience, that it will always come back to just him and her. To that connection that they shared even when neither cared to admit it.

"No, its not over. It will never be over." He says shaking his head at the thought that maybe she is right. She's not. He knows it.

"Luke"

"No, no…Peyt, god baby, I love you. I always have and always will. I know that I hurt you, and I know you have every right to be saying this to me, but I… you and me… We're-its never gonna be over." He says it not only for her, but for him to. He takes a hold of her hand, and places it over his chest, letting her feel the beating of his heart, however flawed it might be, it only beats for her.

"I will love you forever Peyton Sawyer, and I will wait forever if I have to for you to realize that too." He kisses her, a soft barley there kiss, before he's back by the door. It wasn't a kiss of a goodbye. "I'll be seeing ya.." He says as he turns back looking at her, memorizing her before he's gone again.

He is really hoping that's not the last time he sees her.

She had been crying, and was upset. And he had been the one to cause her to be that way. But worse of all, she didn't say 'I love you' back.

But really he knows she does. They never really were one for words. He just knows.

_ll All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down,_  
_We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down.. ll_

He's on the road for another two weeks. And even though time seems to be at a stand still, living out of a suitcase, a new city every day, he would rather be anywhere then home where he knows he'll feel like she's everywhere.

When he has a daily chat with his brother, the younger Scott never mentions the obvious. The obvious questions of _if _or _what_ happened in L.A. And when he does make it home to their small little town, and his brother see just horrible he is looking now a days, he never brings it up.

He doesn't sleep most nights.

When he does he dreams about her, and even though those dreams are amazing, waking up to discover they aren't real is really heartbreaking. So he doesn't sleep.

Instead he goes out most nights, back to the worn down court by the river, and tries to be the boy who is healed by the game. It works. Almost. There is still something missing, and he knows who it is.

His best friend and brother begin to worry. They know something bad happened in L.A. although neither blonde seem to be willing to say what.

It must be_ really_ bad.

They can't understand how two people, who are so hopelessly in love, cant seem to get it together. It angers them, to the point where they know they have to infer.

The couple decide to take action. They both begin to meddle and try to sway the blondes to see what everyone has known since day one. They're meant for each other. Its just that easy.

Finally it seems like their plan begins to work.

His best friend somehow talks some sense into his girl, although he doesn't know that yet.

The two girls talk for hours, and his girl finally explains what happened during his visit. His apology and his vow of forever.

The girls talk about it- really one is talking more then the other- finally really opening up, and by the end of the conversation, the girl, the one who is still all curls and legs, decides she is coming home.

She realized that he is right.

That they aren't over. That they _never_ will be. There is still something there, and its worth fighting for. So she's coming home. Coming back to work things out.

He just doesn't know that yet.

_ll Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down.. ll_

After being home from his tour for a little more then two months, his book being a relative success given that it was his first novel, things seem to revert back to normal.

Well whatever normal is when she isn't there with him.

He tries to cling to hope, to his belief in fate, but he realizes thats hard to do when the girl you love doesn't feel the same way. But he knows his girl. He can't push her.

He knows that eventually she'll figure out what hes known for what feels like forever, that really when it comes down to it, all that really matters- all that has always matter- is the fact that are just meant for each other. That they love each other, and nothing can change that fact.

Its just that simple.

He knows that in the end it will work out, it has too.

His brother calls him asking him to meet him for a game of ball, for 'old times sake' he tells him.

But when he gets there, its not his brother who is waiting for him. It's her.

She is standing at the center of the court, wearing a small smile, he notices as he gets closer.

"I'm looking for this guy, maybe you've seen him.." She says coyly, her smile growing.

"Oh yeah, maybe I have.." He says.

He can't believe she's here. In their small little town, on this old court, home. To him.

"Yeah, you know he promised to love me forever, and I was kind of wondering if the offer still stands.." She laughs when his smile becomes a grin.

They have finally reached each other on the court. In the middle, appropriate he thinks.

"I would think that a girl as pretty as you gets offers like that all the time." He takes hold of her hips as he speaks, bringing her as close as she can be.

"Well yeah, but you see, I only want that with one guy, because I kind of feel the same way he does." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And before she can keep up their little game, his lips are on hers. And its all so perfect.

They both know that its not going to be easy. They have a lot to work through, and things are even more complicated now that they both have careers and responsibilities.

But neither of them are worried about it.

They can still feel it. There's just something there. Something that now more then ever, feels a hell of a lot like forever.

When they finally pull apart, enough for their foreheads to rest against each others, it hits him then, another moment of clarity.

He realizes that he is back to being the boy who loves a girl and a game, and both things have the ability to heal him. And it all seems easy enough.

_ll Love till you hate,  
Strong till you break,  
Know that we all fall down.. ll_

Then a whole year passes.

A lot can happen in a year. He knows that.

A lot of life altering moments seem to happen all at once.

In a year he sees his brother's dreams finally come true. That's right, Nathan Scott is in the NBA. But more then that, he is every bit the man his father could never be. He has an amazing wife, and a son who makes him proud everyday. The small Scott family have everything they coud ever imagine, and that makes everyone around them really happy.

It takes a year, but the girl, his girl, is finally home, permanently.

After their union at the old court by the river, they took things slow. Well, slow for them. They talk through everything, and both take blame for what went wrong, but he blames himself a little more, and really he is more to blame in some ways.

She surprises him when she up and quits her job in L.A., When he tries to tell her he didn't want for her to give up on her dreams, she stops him, and says _he's her dream_, and he always has been.

She moves in with him, and somehow...

Nothing gets in their way. Things just seem to be perfect.

They make a life for themselves, complete with successful careers, loving friends, and an amazing extended family. They fall asleep together every night, and wake up together every morning. Things just fall in place, and before they know it, their dreams are coming true, and their doing it together.

And that simple grace of living such a normal life, with the girl he has always loved is all he has ever wanted.

He starts to write another story.

He thinks that she really is his muse.

It's actually a tragedy. An epic love story of two lovers, who never make it to an happy ending.

When everyone questions him as to how he can be writing such things when he is so deliriously happy with the one girl he has always loved, he says its because he is so happy, that the drama really doesn't bother him, especially considering that his and her love story is already beyond happily ever after.

In that same year, a wedding is plan in their small little town.

Only its not his and her wedding. It's actually Brooke's.

Somehow the girl who had always hid her heart, finally was able to give it to someone. And even though, there first meeting hadn't been pleasant, its no surprise to him when the guy who sweeps Brooke Davis off her feet is Julian. Peyton had been right, they were perfect for each other.

So almost a year to the day that his belief in destiny was renewed again, by- just like it had always been- the girl who is still all curls and legs, their little town gets ready for a wedding.

And even though it might not be their wedding, he's ok with that.

Because there is a ring on her finger, _the_ _ring_, and Someday is just around the corner.

_ll If ever your will starts crashing down_  
_That's when you'll find (find) me... ll_

**_--Fin._**

_--_

_Song: "All Fall Down"-OneRepublic_


End file.
